


Shook Me All Night Long

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: 6somes, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, Lonnngggg, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sharing, Tumblr Prompt, i swears, implied makoharu, light petplay, little slut sharing thats for sure, obvouslt reigisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt. Rin is woken up by his shaking bunker and wonders what it is that Nitori could possibly be He climbs the ladder and finds a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shook Me All Night Long

The moon shone through the light colored curtains. The summer air was hot and heavy inside of the dorm. Breezes were rare and when they did come around they were hot. The air conditioning was broken and most boys slept with only boxers on.

The hot air wasn't the only thing warming up the dorm. Nitori Aiichiro laid on his back, one hand on his hard dick, and the other on his mouth, trying to restrain his words from getting too loud. He was sweating and he breathed hard as his hand gripped tight and moved fast. His palm was coated with saliva and pre-cum, and his eyes were shut as he became absorbed by his fantasies.

"Rin-senpai...Put you big dick in me senpai..." His whispers affected him in ways that words shouldn't affect people. "Please Rin-senpai I want it inside of me... Please put your big fat cock in my tight ass, I'll do anything for it." Nitori kept whispering to himself, his hand slipping under his back and reaching for his hole. "I'm such a little whore, please take me senpai." The boy continued playing with himself, absorbed in his imagination.

Under him an older boy, maybe a year or two older, had woken up. The bunk was being shook, fast and rhythmically. Rin's eyes slowly opened but he quickly closed them attempting to fall asleep again. That's when he heard the gasps and the whispering. As his ears came back to reality Rin heard things he would never think Nitori would even think about. His eyes were wide open, concentrating on the soft yet rough speech being spoken above his bed.

"Senpai, oh God senpai. Fuck me harder Rin-senpai." The young lad moved his hand faster and dug his fingers deeper within himself, feeling his limit approach. " Your cock feels so good inside of me... I think I'm go-gonna come..." He gasped and whimpered as he released himself onto his stomach.

Rin, underneath the whimpering little boy, laid wide-eyed. He wasn't too sure what to think about what he was hearing. He never though of Nitori in any other way than just a good friend, maybe a fuck buddy if they went at it, but after listening to his cries and whimpers he wasn't too sure what he thought of him anymore. Well no matter what his brain though his body sure liked that sweet voice of his. Rin could feel the growing erection against his underwear.

Not too sure what to do but knowing that it would be impossible going to sleep with a boner, Rin began climbing up the bunker to solve the problem.

As Nitori opened his eyes, finally away from his fantasies, the young boy saw Rin climbing the ladder to his bed. He tried covering himself, attempting to not look exhausted from his previous activity.

"R-Rin-senpai what are you doing? How come you aren't asleep?" He covered himself with his hands.

Rin looked at his roommate. He was messy, cum all over his stomach, his dick now relaxed, but his breathing still abnormal and his face blushed. Observing him under the moon light Nitori did seem like a good little boy. One he would definitely enjoy putting his dick into.

"It's all your fault, you're the one who woke me up." Rin crawled across the bed setting himself right in front of Nitori's small body.

"I'm sorry senpai. It won't happen again I promise." His cheeks were red and his hands still covered his body.

"Look at you," Rin raised one eyebrow, "you're all dirty and shit." He got closer to the tinier roommate and whispered in his ear. "We should get you cleaned up. Come down from the bed, it's too small." Then he turned around and climbed off the bed. When he reached the bottom he looked up with his piercing red eyes and whispered loud enough so the other could hear, "Are you going to be up there all night long? Don't you dare put any clothes on."

Rin looked down at his tightening underwear. If Nitori didn't get down there in the next minute he would have to take care of his hardening dick on his own. He looked up again, at the top bed where he could see Nitori's head peeking down at him.

The younger boy finally decided to go down the ladder and join his roommate. As he climbed down he swore he could feel Rin's eyes on his body. When he got down he walked a couple of steps towards Rin, covering himself.

"Stop." Rin took Nitori's wrists and moved them, revealing Nitori's half hard dick. He smirked, "Already? what a little whore you are. From now on you're gonna do everything I say, understood?" He moved his eyes up and down the other's tiny body.

"Y-yes." Rin pulled on Nitori's wrist, forcing their bodies to collide. He put his other hand under Nitori's chin and lifted it up, their eyes met.

"Yes. master."

"Yes, master." Nitori repeated after Rin.

"Good" Rin moved towards the table pulling Nitori with him. "Turn around and show me that perky little ass of yours. If he likes it enough and you ask nicely master might even put his big fat cock in it." Nitori,embarrassed, put his chest on the study table and separated his legs, showing off his butt to Rin.

"Is this good master?" He asked in a high pitched innocent voice.

"Yeah that's good." Rin put his hand on Nitori's butt cheek. He moved it around, patting and feeling the silver haired boy's soft skin. Suddenly he lifted his hand and brought it down, a red mark began to form.

Nitori looked behind him surprised to have received such a painful strike. "S-senpai."

As soon as he heard Nitori's words Rin took the other's hair and pulled backwards, and slapped his ass several times. "I said to call me master! Senpai makes you seem weak and vulnerable,I'll have to make you tougher, like a real man, not the little girl you are."

"Y-yes master!" tears began building up in the corner of his eyes from the sting of the slaps Nitori had received. Rin's grip around his hair softened, and suddenly the younger felt the other's breath on his neck. Rin's mouth collided with Nitori's baby like skin. He sucked and bit, his sharp teeth breaking some skin and drawing blood.

He did this over and over, leaving Nitori's back seeming like a spotted animal. By this time Nitori's dick was hard again, the licks and the bites had gone straight to his cock. Finally Rin's fingers roamed around Nitori's hole.

The fingers were slick with lube the other put on while marking him. Rin pressed his chest against the younger boy's back and whispered sweet, dirty things in his ear as he slowly pressed with his finger.

"Oh Nitori master is going to make you a real big boy tonight. Master is gonna stuff this little tight butthole of yours and he's gonna make you cry out in pain. I'm gonna split you in half Nitori." He pressed a second finger in his entrance and slowly squeezed it in. "I'm gonna make my obedient little slave learn the meaning of balls deep. I'm going to fuck you so hard Nitori you won't be able to swim tomorrow."

Nitori could feel Rin's hardness against his thigh as he whispered perversive things and pressed a third finger in. He squirmed in pain, but Rin didn't react and kept talking. "Maybe I'll call the captain, maybe even Haruka and Makoto so we can pass you around and fuck your ass one by one to show the Iwatobi team what a cock slut you are."

The more he heard of Rin's rought voice the more excited Nitori got, his dick hardening more than ever. Rin's fingers wandered around Nitori's ass, moving in and out. He finally reached deep inside and curled his fingers, the smaller boy cried out in pleasure.

"You like when I do that?" He curled again. The other gasped and moaned.

"Yes, master." He whimpered the response.

Rin took out his fingers and licked down Nitori's back biting and sucking, finally reaching the smaller's ass. He placed his mouth on the other's hole and sucked. Nitori's body tensed and his back arched at the touch of Rin's slimy tongue. He dug his nails in a nearby shirt that was left on top of the desk and pressed his lips together attempting to choke his screams of pleasure as he felt the other's tongue inside of him.

Rin reached out with one of his hands to Nitori's dick, now wet with pre-cum. He stroked the other slowly, teasingly. His hand moved from base to tip gripping tightly. He could hear the other's swallowed cries. Then he stopped.

"Don't come until I tell you to alright slave? Actually, you know what?" Rin walked to his nightstand and opened a cabinet. Out of the cabinet he took a ring. He smirked and walked back towards Nitori who was still on the desk.

"Turn around you little slut." Nitori did as he was told, his face was red and his chest lacking bite marks in Rin's opinion. Rin put his lips on Nitori's nipple and bit down slightly. The boy shook and dug his nails on the other's shoulder. Rin proceeded to cover Nitori's body with red marks. He sucked and licked all over his chest and stomach. Once he was satisfied with the marks he had left he looked at Nitori's eyes.

"You're enjoy this so much aren't you." He smirked

"Y-yes master." Nitori looked away, hiding his blush.

"You're such a good boy, I might even give you a treat." Rin took of his boxers, finally releasing his painfully hard dick. He approached Nitori and pressed his own hard cock against the other's tinier one. His hand reached down and gripped around both dicks, moving up and down.

Nitori was at his limit and Rin could tell. He moved his hand faster wanting to hear Nitori voice crack and his cries get louder.

"M-Master p-please let me c-cum." Nitori did his best to keep his composure, his gasping getting louder and faster.

"Now, now Nitori, your master said you can't cum until he tells you to." Rin stopped moving and moved away. "Sit on the desk." Nitori did so and Rin slipped the cock ring on Nitori. " This way you won't be able to cum. This way you can't disobey me."

He took Nitori's thighs on his hands and placed his calves on his own shoulders.

"Lay back ." Nitori did as he was told, his back flat against the cold table. Soon he began feeling Rin's slick tip against his tight ass.

" Relax or I won't be able to go in." Rin whispered as he forced his way into Nitori. Slowly he went deeper and deeper. Nitori whimpered under him, small tears began flowing out of his eyes.

"Oh please stop being such a baby."

"It hurts master." Nitori sniffed.

"Oh I though you wanted my big cock inside of you. Isn't that what you were whispering?" Rin looked at Nitori's desperate face. " Just relax it'll feel good in a minute." He kept pushing in slowly.

Nitori tried to relax but the strange feeling that Rin's dick was bringing to him was completely different from what he expected. He took a deep breath and relaxed as much as he could, feeling Rin slip inside of him slowly.

"There you go." Rin finally pushed in completely. "You see. It wasn't that hard." He began moving his hips, slowly and steadily at first, then began increasing speed.

Nitori felt awkward in the beginning, he had only had his fingers in him before and Rin's dick was completely different. When he began moving the small boy began to think that maybe it wasn't his thing after all but he quickly adjusted and began feeling pleasure.

His whole body relaxed and Rin moved faster inside of him. Quickly enough he regained his previous lust and began whimpering softly when he was unable to cum.

" M-master can I cum please?" He shut his eyes, his breathing became harder.

"I don't know, can you cum?" Rin was close himself, Nitori's tight ass pressed his dick tight as he thrusted into it.

"N-no"

"Well then, there's your answer you little slut." He moved faster within the younger boy and then stopped and took himself out. Both were breathing hard and close to their limits if not there already. Rin took the desk chair and sat on it.

"Come put that perky ass here." Nitori, stumbled and reached Rin. He placed himself on top of the bigger boy and pressed down, putting Rin's fat dick within him.

"Good..." Rin gasped for air upon feeling Nitori's warmth. "Now move." Nitori did as he was told, moving his body up and down Rin's length. As he went down Rin's hips jerked up hitting Nitori in his most sensitive spot.

Nitori moaned loudly and gasped every time he met with the other's hips. His hands were placed on Rin's abs digging his nails in them.

Finally he managed to whimper, "Master please let me cum." His body tensed as he got closer but could not release.

"Not until I'm satisfied." Rin rejected Nitori, wanting to hear his sweet innocent voice beg to let him cum.

"Please master, please." Nitori's nails dug deeper and deeper leaving bruises on Rin's skin.

"You need to beg for it you sick fuck." Rin kept pushing within Nitori, harder every time.

" P-please," small tears began falling from Nitori's eyes, " I'm begging you, I want to cum all over you master!"

"That's not good enough, beg harder, tell me what you are." Rin loved seeing Nitori in pain. His high pitched voice cracking, his tight ass getting even tighter, small salty tears falling down along his cheeks.

" I'm such a filthy little slut, I want to cum all over master's chest so I can masturbate to the memory every night. Please, I don't want to be able to swim tomorrow, I want everyone to know I'm your dirty little whore. I want everyone to know that you had your hard big cock inside of my ass." Nitori begged and cried out.

" There you go, it wasn't that hard now was it?" Rin reached for Nitori's rock hard dick and took off the ring. Immediately Nitori came all over their stomachs moaning so loud that Rin would swear the guys at Iwatobi heard him.

Rin thrusted his hips at Nitori and quickly came after. He didn't scream nor cry out like Nitori but he dug his nails into the other's back, leaving clear red scratches.

Nitori lifted himself up and stumbled onto Rin's bed behind the chair.

"Now you're even more dirty." Rin spoke in a quiet voice. "Well, whatever we'll just take care of that tomorrow." He stood up and walked to his bed, laid down and spooned Nitori.

" These stupid beds are so small... Nitori?" Rin looked at his friend, his eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful.

" You idiot, I was supposed to tell you that you were beautiful. Isn't that how it works?" He closed his eyes and kissed the back of the younger's neck, then he whispered, "It's not like I would be lying if I said it."

He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night Nitori and Rin have enjoyed an interesting relationship, today Rin lives up to his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did what I could with this request, I don't really like how i turned out but I have a lot more other stuff to fill so, I hope you enjoy it as much as you can. And I apologize if you don't.

Ever since that night the relationship between Nitori and Rin had completely changed. They were much closer to each other, in every sense of the word. Many times they would just cuddle, sometimes even go out in non-official dates, and sometimes they would just fuck all night. They had tried all kinds of stuff in bed, some more enjoyable than others.  
This particular time Nitori found himself in a room full of guys. He looked around and recognized all of them, although he wasn’t able to recall the name of some.  
“A-aren’t you the guys from Iwatobi?” Nitori was surprised; he had followed Rin into the room, not really knowing what it was that Rin wished to do with him. The elder had simply told him that he wanted to talk to him somewhere not in their room. They had both walked out of school into the city and into someone’s home. Nitori had assumed it was Rin’s but he found himself in a small one person condo and with only the bedroom light on.  
“This is my house, what did you expect?” The boy’s voice was cold and seemed unamused.  
“Right! You are Nanase-chan right?” He recognized the older boy from the pictures that Rin kept and showed Nitori once every blue moon. He kept looking around and tried recalling everyone else’s names.  
“You must be Tachibana-chan, I already know Hazuki-chan, and…” he laid his eyes upon the last member, the one who had replaced Rin on the team. “Sorry! I don’t think I remember your name!”  
“My name is Rei Ryugazaki, nice to meet you Nitori-chan-san.” He said while he pushed up his red framed glasses.  
“Nice to meet you Ryugazaki-chan.” He hands shook as he felt nervousness from the awkward situation. “So, why am I here?” A tall shadow loomed over him. The young boy began turning when suddenly his arms were seized and he felt rope on his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rin, who had a smirk drawn across his face. The red haired bent down and whispered into the younger’s ear.  
“I did tell you that I was gonna pass you around some day right? That I was going to call all of the Iwatobi and pass you around so they could see what a little slut you are.” He moved his eyes around the other guys who had “agreed” to be there. In other words Rin either paid them or made them an offer they couldn’t refuse, Haruka was to have a life time supply of mackerel on the Matsuoka family.  
“Y-you were serious?” Nitori couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his tried retreating his arms but the rope burned against his skin. “S-senpai! W-we can’t do this!”  
“Hm, and why not? I though you wanted this.” The elder looked a little confused.  
“N-no it’s not that I don’t,” he cleared his throat and whispered to Rin, “It’s not that I don’t want to do this I just d-didn’t think you would actually do it!”  
“And why is that? I told you I would.” The smiled returned to Rin’s face as he tightened the rope.  
“But how did you-“his voice was cut off when Rin took out a small pocket knife and put it to his collar.  
“I forgot to take your shirt off first; I hope this isn’t your favorite.” He brought the knife down a cut through the fabric opening the shirt in half.  
“H-hey! I liked that shirt senpai!” He looked down a little disappointed.  
“Too bad.” Rin placed the blade under Nitori’s neck and raised it up, forcing the smaller boy to lift his head. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Nitori tried to figure out what Rin was thinking. The elder bent down and placed his lips against the other.  
At first the kiss was soft and sweet but it slowly increased into an intense, deep kiss craving for more. Rin forced Nitori’s lips opened and invaded his mouth, playing with the other’s tongue. The other swimmers watched impatiently, finally Haruka moved towards the two and pulled Rin away.  
“I thought we were sharing.” Haruka bent down towards the younger’s neck, sucking and slightly biting on his delicate skin. A mark built up as his tongue brushed over Nitori’s skin and sucked. Makoto walked toward the others slowly, red building up on his cheeks.  
“I guess I’ll join in.” He whispered as he avoided everyone else’s looks. Makoto walked around patted Nitori in the back and spoke, “Hey could you maybe get on your knees?” He flashed a smiled. As Nitori was about to respond, still a little distracted by Haru’s nibbles, Rin interrupted and threw something Makoto’s way.  
“No need to ask, just use this.” Makoto grabbed what was thrown to him, Nitori wasn’t able to see due to Haruka eyes looking into his own, as if he had some kind of power that prevented Nitori from looking away.  
“Y-you’re scaring me Nanase-san!” The young boy finally lost eye contact. He felt a sudden coldness against his neck, rattling of a metal chain was heard behind him.  
“Get down then Nitori, if you can.” Makoto pulled from the chain a little, making Nitori feel the coldness of the leather collar on his neck.  
“Y-yes.” Nitori stood on his knees and looked up the older boys surrounding him. Haruka was beginning to lower his pants when Rin interrupted.  
“You can start from here Nitori,” Rin moved Haruka out of the way and put down his own pants, exposing his underwear; “the others can use you after.” He grabbed Nitori’s silver hair and pulled the boy up and towards his crotch. “Come on you little whore.” Rin smirked.  
Nitori blushed and closed his eyes. He placed his mouth on Rin’s crotch and felt his length through the fabric. He moved his lips applying pressure the best he could with only his mouth.  
Makoto took the opportunity and sent kissed down the boy’s spine. The soft kisses gave Nitori a warm sensation. He could feel Makoto’s tongue down his spine and Rin’s member harden under his mouth. Rin pulled Nitori’s hair and pulled down his underwear, “Get to work cutie.” He gave a fast smile as Nitori teased the hard dick with his small tongue.  
Someone pushed Rin away, “Let me join in!” Nagisa stumbled, completely naked. “Can you please touch me Nitori!? Who cares about Rin-san, he’s so blunt!” Nitori removed his mouth from Rin’s body, he moved his mouth to Nagisa’s much smaller member.  
Meanwhile Makoto slowly covered the silver haired boy’s back in soft kisses and lowered the boy’s sweat pants; the chain was still in his hands. He hesitated for a moment but quickly moved the boys cheek out of the way and placed his mouth against Nitori’s entrance and sucked. He pulled the chain back a little, wanting to hear Nitori’s muffle gasps.  
Nitori’s sounds went straight to Makoto’s crotch as he moved his tongue. Rin, desperate for friction, handed Makoto the blade that he had cut through Nitori’s shirt with. “We’ll have to cut the rope after all.” Makoto did as he was told, and Nitori’s hands were freed. Rin took one of the boy’s wrists and grabbed a bottle of lube from the floor, putting some one Nitori’s palm.  
“Come on you know you want me.” He whispered as he moved the smaller boy’s hand to his erection. Nagisa’s was back into Nitori’s mouth and he could feel the vibrations from the silver haired moans coming from his throat. Finally Rei joined in for the first time. He walked towards the kneeled down boy and looked away. Without a word Rei lowered his pants and underwear and exposed his own dick. Nitori showed his palm to Rin, demanding lube, and began touching Rei, who was blushing more than any other. Haru looked from a side.  
Makoto felt the pit in his stomach but resisted the urge of doing anything too forward. He moved his hand around the boy’s waist and demanded lube from Rin, who now seemed to be the lube dispenser.  
Nitori switched and placed his mouth around Rei’s erection. His hands worked with different pressures on Rin and Nagisa. Haruka kept looking from a side, his erection was clear but he seemed to be looking at Makoto with lustful eyes. Rei blushed as he felt the warm mouth around his dick and moaned quietly.  
From behind, Makoto slowly slit one finger into Nitori’s entrance, the silver haired boy moaned with pleasure, his mouth still filled with Rei’s hard dick. Haru still looked at Makoto from a distance away, as if waiting for something to happen. Another finger slipped into Nitori, this time the moan was loud and clear, Rei felt Nitori’s mouth tighten around his member. Nagisa moved his throbbing dick from Nitori and moved around to Makoto who after a small exchange of words gave him the chain that led to Nitori’s collar. Nagisa forcefully pulled, leading Nitori towards himself and leaving the others behind.  
“I never agreed to share. I said I would be here for Rin-san’s sake... and that penguin stuffed animal he bribed me with.” Nagisa looked down at Nitori who looked incredibly innocent with the collar around his neck and his big blue eyes looking at the other. “My, you make such a cute pet!” A smirked appeared on the blond’s face. He lowered himself to Nitroi’’s height, placing his knees on the ground and moved closer to him. Nagisa’s tongue wondered around Nitori’s neck going over Haru’s bites as their hard dicks rubbed against each other.  
The group of taller guys looked baffled, everyone but Rei who was used to seeing Nagisa with such an aggressive attitude. Rei walked towards where the two bodies were enjoying themselves and took the chain from Nagisa’s hand. “You might have not agreed to share but everyone else did, so you’re going to have to adjust to the majority.”  
“Eeehh? I don’t want to! He’s so cute!” Rei and Nagisa argued as Rin approached them and placed himself behind Nitori, who was observing the argument. Rin placed his hands on Nitori’s hips, the younger boy jumped, surprised to see his lover prepare to enter him.  
“Wait a minute Matsuoka-senpai! Shouldn’t we do something about-“ His voice was cut off by a squeak that silenced the whole room. Rin slowly pushed inside of Nitori, feeling warmth all around his cock. The other four boys observed as Rin whispered into the other’s ear. No one could make out his words besides the silver haired boy who nodded with an expression of pain on his face. Rin began thrusting and the smaller boy groaned quietly, still feeling the pain.  
Haru finally walked towards the arguing couple and pushed Rei out of the way. He also kneeled down, and grabbed Nitori’s arms placing them on his shoulders. Nitori’s faced showed both pain and pleasure as his lover thrust into him. Haru moved closer to Nitori until the boy was sandwiched between Rin’s sweaty body and Haruka’s strong muscles. He moved his hand onto their members and began jerking them together. Nitori gasped for air as the pain from behind was replaced by pleasure and Hatuka’s rough palm. The younger clawed on Haru’s back, leaving red marks all over his flawless skin.  
Nagisa observed from a side, next to Rei. He moved closer to the three boys and lifted Nitori’s head with the chain, forcing the other to wrap his mouth around his hard cock as the blond whispered to himself, “I’m so close, I’m gonna come.” Nitori was at his limit as well, taking pleasure from all sides wasn’t something he was used to.  
Quickly Rei and Makoto joined in and felt as Nitori’s soft hands move along their throbbing boners. Rin, who hadn’t said anything, was the first to come inside of Nitori with a loud grunt of pleasure. He moved himself away allowing Makoto to move from Nitori’s hands to his ass, where he quickly entered him as well.  
Nitori felt Makoto’s dick inside of him. It was longer than Rin’s but thinner, he though he enjoyed Rin better. Makoto came not long after, only thrusting two times or so, but this time he pulled out andcame all over Nitori’s back, leaving a splatter of white streaks. Makoto came with a loud moan and with a strong bite on Nitori’s neck, strong enough to make the boy cry out in pain and bleed from the spot. After that Nitori wasn’t able to resist anymore, Nagisa joined, and they both came at the same time with loud moans, much louder than the other two. The silver haired boy was exhausted, yet Haru kept pumping their members together.  
Rei took Nitori’s mouth and came inside the small space. Nitori gagged, but he swallowed all that he could, feeling the acidic taste of Rei’s cum on his tongue. Only Haruka was left, he pumped faster and stronger as Nitori’s moans increased intensity. Finally his throbbing cock released and painted Nitori’s chest with his seed. Haruka quickly got on his feet and walked to the door, “I’ll be taking a shower now.” He walked out and proceeded to the bathroom.  
“And Nagisa told me I was blunt.” Rin protested as he walked towards Nitori, and picked him up from the floor. “You must be tired.”  
Nitori closed his eyes and nodded. “Oi, don’t fall asleep on me, you need to get all cleaned up.” Rin walked out after Haru.  
Nagisa broke the silence in the room once again, “Is Haru-chan always like that?” He asked Makoto.  
“How would I know!?” Makoto was caught by surprised. They all walked out of the room and cramped into the shower, trying to get clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon and tumblr user writergirl-11.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I am still taking request although I have about 15 to fill so it'll take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that took me a while to write! Sorry for being so inactive! Hope you liked it! Yes, this is my OTP. Please leave a comment!


End file.
